


Dad Hank

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, dad!hank, general danvers, lexstra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for Lexstra: In which Hank/J'onn manages to read Astra's mind while she's in captivity (because of the kryptonite) and decides to have the "dad" talk with her. (Bonus: Alex catches him and is suspicious and slightly confused until she realizes what he's trying to do.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad Hank

**Author's Note:**

> This is not everything I feel that it could have been but it was the only thing that I come up with and I really enjoy the whole Dad!Hank thing, in regards to both Alex and Kara.

**** The first night Astra is in custody they have the Kryptonite cells set too high. The effect leaves the Kryptonian in essence human. Hank enters the room, planning his interrogation. “Hello, General,” he says.

_ Who even is this guy? Can’t the sexy spitfire interrogate me?  _ “Who are you?” Astra questions.

“Director Hank Henshaw of the DEO.”  _ Like I can’t tell he’s alien _ . “You have been arrested for threats against humanity.”

“I know what I’ve been arrested for, I’m just not sure why you’re here.”  _ I want the sexy bombshell back, at least it was fun to rile her up. _

“Enough,” Hank spits. “Agent Danvers is not your anything, General. She is a damn good agent and you will NOT bring her down. Should you hurt her,” he continues, “then you won’t have to worry about -”

“Hank,” Alex says tentatively from behind him. “What -” Suddenly she takes in the scene before her, “You can read her mind?”

“Yeah,” Hank says quietly.

“So you heard - Oh,” Astra says.

Hank glares at her, “Remember my warning, General,” he says firmly. “I believe you can handle the rest of this interrogation, Agent Danvers.”

“Yes, sir,” Alex says, watching him leave. She turns back to Astra, giving the older woman an appraising once over, “What were you thinking?”


End file.
